The Morning Report
The Morning Report is the is the thirty-ninth episode of The Lion Guard and the thirteenth episode of Season 2. http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-the-morning- report/EP023162190044?aid=tvschedule Synopsis When Scar has the hyenas trap and interrogate Zazu, the Guard must rescue him.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/the-lion-guard/tv-listings/891685/ Summary After getting his horns trapped between tree branches, Bupu listens to the Lion Guard's suggestions on how to get himself free. Kion suggests breaking the branch off, and Bupu reluctantly agrees. Bunga starts leaping on the branch until Nyuni makes his presence known. Beshte questions if the wagtail is living there now, to which he responds that he enjoys living in different parts of the savannah. He states that it was a lovely spot until Bupu crashed into the tree. Nyuni refuses to move, and the commotion draws the attention of Zazu, who investigates the situation. Much to Bupu's annoyance, Zazu confirms that he'll be putting the scene into his Morning Report. Kion then has an idea, and the branch is broken off, leaving Nyuni's nest on the tree branch, allowing him to view more of the Pride Lands along the way. After Bupu leads his herd away, Zazu praises Kion for his original idea before departing, reminding Bupu not to get his horns stuck again. Fuli comments on how Zazu enjoys getting into the business of others, and Kion tells her that it's job, asking if she remembers the time he told her to slow down as a cub, when he and Bunga were with the crocodiles. They start to reminisce, with a younger Kion and Bunga running through the Pride Lands before being stopped by Zazu, who reminds him that Kion was supposed to stay put. Kion tells Zazu that they're on an adventure, but Fuli cries out and speeds past before he can continue. When Fuli won't slow down for the hornbill, he takes off after her, allowing Kion and Bunga to continue. When Zazu turns around, the pair have left. The pair of friends run into a lake, where Pua's float are resting. Kion is cautious, but Bunga proves to Kion that he's not afraid, by stepping forward and ordering the crocodiles to move aside for them. Makuu and Pua wonder who the cubs are, and, when even Kion warns the float against messing with them, Pua orders them to leave. Makuu asks if they meant to challenge him and Bunga replies that he will, and straight after asks what challenge means. The crocodiles surround the cubs, but Zazu arrives just in time. Zazu confirms that Kion is the King's son, much to their surprise. But Makuu also states that they initiated a challenge, and Pua backs his float member up, telling him of how Simba respects the crocodile ways. Zazu also confirms his respect for their ways, and leaps into Makuu's open mouth, telling the crocodiles that he is responsible for Kion and will take his place. Seeing his bravery, Pua allows Zazu to live in respect for the king, and warns the cubs not to come to their area again uninvited. Back in the present, Ono and Beshte are amazed at Zazu's bravery that day. Fuli, however, remains unimpressed, despite her friend's enthusiasm. Elsewhere, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are lurking in a bush, waiting for Zazu to arrive. Having been told by Scar to grab him, they wait for the right moment before pouncing. Chungu grabs the bird in his mouth, and takes him back to the Outlands. At Pride Rock, the Lion Guard learn from Simba that Zazu missed the Morning Report. Due to such uncharacteristic behavior, the Lion Guard leave to locate Bupu and Nyuni, who have not seen him since. The Guard are surprised to see the pair getting along, with Nyuni spotting a stray youngster which Bupu leaves to take care of. Not wasting anymore time, Kion orders Ono to scout the skies, and for Fuli to track his scent. Bunga also chimes in, by calling for him loudly. In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, who is trapped in an animal rib cage. While they taunt him, Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. Meanwhile, Ono has located some feathers, and guides the rest of the Guard over. Fuli confirms that they belong to Zazu, and they find more a little further ahead. Although Bunga considers the possibility that Zazu is just molting due to old age, Kion discovers hyena tracks leading to the Outlands. They immediately take action. Back in the Outlands, Zazu tries to persuade Cheezi and Chungu into letting him free by claiming that they are smarter than Janja. He tells them that the smart thing to do would be to let him go free. Just when Chungu is about to do just that, Janja arrives. He orders Zazu to talk, but the hornbill is left unintimidated by the trio. When the rest of Janja's clan arrive, Zazu feigns defeat, before crying out at the top of his voice for help. Annoyed, Janja rolls the cage to the steam vent, prompting Zazu to finally give in. He opens up to them about Simba, but none of the information is helpful to the hyenas. But in the distance, his singing is overheard by the Lion Guard. When he finishes, the information is of no use to the hyenas and they decide to eat him instead, letting the steam warm him up. But the Lion Guard arrive just in time and start to fight Janja's Clan, with Zazu commenting on their skills. His excitement soon vanishes when he notices Fuli being backed up against a ledge, unaware that she is close to falling off into the lava behind her. He forces his cage to roll into the offending hyenas, but after doing so, they knock him down a slope by mistake. Kion notices this and swiftly uses the Roar of the Elders, guiding the power into the lava to create a small safe spot. The rib cage breaks on impact and Zazu is set free. After thanking Kion, he joins the Lion Guard, and the hyenas retreat. Back at Pride Rock, Zazu is about to impart the Morning Report to Simba and the Lion Guard, even though night has descended. Zazu is disappointed at his tardiness, but is assured that he's not at fault. Fuli even extends her thanks to Zazu for saving her and states that she owes him one, but the hornbill returns the gratitude. Kion, however, claims that they are now even, reminding him of the day he saved him from the crocodiles. Zazu remembers that day, but hurries along with the Morning Report. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Media